


私房照

by amberamber



Category: Taynew
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-05 23:11:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19050400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amberamber/pseuds/amberamber





	私房照

林阳喜欢摄影，因此周围的朋友常常请他帮忙拍照。然而比起拍人物，林阳更偏爱风景照。直到林阳遇见了自己的缪斯，郑明心，从此一发不可收拾地爱上拍摄写真，尤其是给他的缪斯拍摄觉绝密的私房照。  
*  
“等等，你先别穿衣服。”  
刚起床，郑明心正打算套上衣服去洗漱，林阳便出声制止了。  
“你最近减肥很成功嘛，不拍一张纪念一下吗？”  
接收到郑明心疑惑的目光，林阳开口解释道。  
“好吧。就在这拍吗？”  
“你到落地窗那里，把窗帘拉开，早晨的自然光效果好。”  
林阳一边指挥着郑明心，一边从架子上取下了自己最爱的宝贝相机。等设置好相机，林阳看见郑明心已经站在窗边，下身穿着牛仔裤，上半身赤裸着，沐浴在阳光下的郑明心周身似乎都带着淡金色的光辉，明亮动人。  
天使大概就是这般模样吧。林阳觉得自己的词汇过分匮乏，竟无法找到合适的修饰词来形容此刻的郑明心。  
“林阳，怎么了？”看着呆滞着的林阳，郑明心出声道，“我就这样站着吗，要摆什么姿势吗？”  
“嗯，你随意吧。我抓拍就好。”  
林阳回过神，拿起手中的相机，对着窗边的郑明心不停地按下快门，生怕错过任何瞬间。  
“可以了吗？”  
“正面可以了，你侧过去，随意点就好。”  
郑明心闻言，微微转身斜对着玻璃。光线变得有些刺目，他不由地用手遮挡着眼睛。  
手臂抬起，使得郑明心的腰线毫无遮挡地展示在林阳面前，半遮半掩的人鱼线上还能看到林阳几日前留下的浅浅的指印。  
林阳不自觉地咽了咽口水，呼吸都变得急促起来。看着郑明心眯着眼睛看着窗外，毫不设防的样子，林阳只觉得诱惑极了。他随手将相机扔在床上，慢慢地向着郑明心走去。  
察觉到林阳的靠近，郑明心有些不明所以，但还不待他反应过来，林阳已经迎面向他扑来，双手环抱在他的腰侧，脑袋搁在他的颈窝处。他的身体因为林阳突如其来的动作不受控制地向后倒去，背脊贴上了冰冷的落地窗。  
“你干嘛啊，大早上就发情。”感受到林阳的双手不老实的上下摸索着自己的后背，郑明心顿时就反应过来了，有些无奈地道，“你走开啦，很热。”  
“没办法都怪你太诱人了。”  
林阳埋头在郑明心的脖颈处黏糊糊地舔吻着，覆在郑明心身上的大手地揉捏着他紧实的双臀，膝盖强行挤进郑明心的双腿，腰胯处不停地顶蹭着郑明心的腿间。  
“你别...不行啊，等会儿还有工作。”  
炽热而坚实的触感从大腿内侧传来，理性告诉郑明心应该拒绝林阳的求欢。可是他们之间有过太多次亲密的接触，林阳轻而易举地就能够撩拨起他的欲望，搭在林阳肩头双手已不由自主地下移，紧紧地攀附着林阳结实的上臂。  
“就一次，好不好。”  
沿着郑明心细嫩的脖颈一路向上亲吻着，而后徘徊在郑明心嘴边，轻轻地啃吻着郑明心丰润的唇瓣，哄骗着郑明心妥协。  
“你弄了我待会儿怎么工作啊。”  
“那就用腿，嗯？”  
看着林阳双眸中透出的渴望，郑明心不自觉地躲闪开林阳炙热的目光，轻微地点了点头。  
得到郑明心的许可，林阳一手解开着郑明心的裤子，另一只手则拉着郑明心的手，放在自己的胯间，来回摩挲着。  
“流氓。这个时候最来劲了。”  
因林阳只穿着薄薄的短裤，烫人的温度几乎毫无阻隔地传递到郑明心的掌心。虽然对此已经有过无数次的实践经验，但是郑明心还是有些羞涩。粉丝常说自己是车技醇熟老司机，说林阳是纯情的毛头小子，可他们哪知真正在情事上林阳才是那个食髓知味的老流氓，每每都弄的他难以招架。  
“帮我摸摸，我也帮你。”  
林阳一边带着郑明心的手隔着薄薄的布料抚弄着自己的欲望，一边褪下郑明心身上的最后一层阻碍后，捉住郑明心的致命之处，熟稔地抚弄着。  
毕竟是自己的男友，郑明心很快就放开了，感觉到掌心处微微的湿润感，郑明心很干脆地脱去林阳下身的遮蔽物，毫无阻隔地讨好着自己手中的家伙。  
来自小男友的抚慰很好地取悦了林阳，林阳也更尽力地舒缓着郑明心的欲望，瞧见郑明心因为自己的动作时不时地发出几声喘息，手上也更加卖力。  
也许是林阳更加年长，又或许是林阳的单身岁月更漫长，这场男人之间无声的较量渐渐地有了结果，郑明心先林阳一步败下阵来，发泄在了林阳的手中。  
看着男友在自己手中先一步释放，林阳有些小得意，手臂虚虚地环抱着郑明心，让对方靠在自己身上喘息着。待郑明心呼吸渐渐平复之后，林阳直起身子，将郑明心牢牢地困在自己的身躯和玻璃之间，并拢郑明心紧实白嫩的双腿，将自己蓄势待发的欲望挤进郑明心紧致而白嫩的大腿内侧，快节奏地顶弄着。  
感受着林阳磨蹭在自己腿间的炽热而坚实的物什以及喷洒在自己耳畔火热的鼻息，郑明心觉着自己似乎又要再次被林阳带入情欲的深渊，他不自觉地抬手抚摸林阳的脖颈，拇指无意中摩挲着林阳最为敏感的喉结。  
平日里被摸到喉结的林阳会像被踩了尾巴的猫一样炸毛暴怒，但情事中的林阳却像被打开了一道禁制的开关，本能中的兽性被毫无保留地激发出来。  
林阳收紧自己卡在郑明心腰侧的手，加快自己腰胯处的动作，在郑明心觉得自己的大腿处好似要被林阳蹭破皮的时候，完完全全地让自己释放在小男友的腿间。  
高潮褪去，林阳搂紧郑明心，两人靠着玻璃，缓缓滑坐到地上，相拥着无声地喘息着。  
“你知道你现在的样子有多迷人吗，真想拿相机拍下来。”  
“那你拍呗。”  
“算了，我毛毛躁躁的万一相机丢了，你现在的模样不就被别人看去了。我舍不得”  
听见林阳的话，郑明心轻笑出声，而后像只餍足后倦怠的猫咪，安静又乖巧地躺在林阳怀里，惹得林阳情不自禁地在他脸上落下几个轻柔的吻。  
“这种私房照，我还是用心记录就好了。”


End file.
